Más dulce que un helado
by Luu1225
Summary: Kaito descubre algo más dulce que un helado, lo que tanto ama en el mundo. Pero, ese algo se podría decir que es más bien alguien. (Gakupo x Kaito) /Ya se mendigo resumen patito, matenme. (?)/


**Ninguno de los personajes mencionados aquí me pertenecen todos son propiedad de su respectivo creador.**

_N:T Este fic no tiene un propósito, lo hacía cuando escuchaba la canción "Onedari 44·C" y la idea de repente me vino a la mente. _

No podían no quejarse del calor infernal que estaba azotándolos en ese momento. Si pudieran se abrazarían de un bloque de hielo cada uno, pero era imposible… bueno no tanto pero aun así tendrían que limpiar el desastre que se ocasionaría con toda esa tonta idea por lo que la descartaron.

-Que caloooor~- Exclamaba la chica de grandes coletas falda corta recostada en el suelo en un inservible intento de encontrar refugio del calor, algo frío algo refrescante necesitaba algo como eso. Pero nada, no había nada además de que en ese justo momento tenía que descomponerse el aire acondicionado.

Sin dudas, no era su día.

-¡Len muévete es mi turno!- Gritaba la rubia empujando a su hermano lejos para estar delante del pequeño ventilador que apenas y les daba una diminuta brisa de aire.

-¡Tú ya tuviste tu turno muévete!- Le respondía Len empujándola de igual manera que ella había hecho con él.

Ambos empezando a pelear y irritando más a la peli rosada que intentaba mantenerse lo más calmada posible, pero el calor más esos dos peleando la haría explotar en menos de segundos cuando una idea vino a ella.

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa?- Pregunto, y en ese instante se levanto mirando a los tres Miku en el piso recostada, Len y Rin peleando a muerte por ver quien se quedaba con la brisa del ventilador.

-¿A la playa…? ¡PLAYA!- Grito, y en seguida se levanto al igual que los dos rubios con algunos golpes y rasguños pero nada más.

-¡Siiii!- Gritaban ambos gemelos con una sonrisa y un brillo salvaje adornando sus ojos.

-Bien, preparen todo nos iremos en minutos no aguanto este calor- Decía en tono mandón y molesto por el calor que no paraba de atormentarlos.

-Ne, Luka…- Musitó en tono bajito Miku señalando al muchacho de cabellos azules (Kaito) que dormía plácidamente en el sofá como si el calor no lo molestará en ningún sentido. -¿Lo despertamos?-

-Uh, no. Se ve que está cansado, mejor dejémoslo- Respondió y en seguir se dirigió a su cuarto para prepararse para su salid con los gemelos y la chica de coletas.

A lo que Miku asintió y solo le dejo ahí, todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos y en segundos todos salieron vistiendo sus trajes de baño. Luka con una tela cubriéndole la parte baja y unos lentes de sol. Miku con un pequeño short y camisa corta. Los gemelos Kagamine con un par de shorts cada uno y camisas de tirantes, llevando en sus manos flotadores para jugar en el agua.

Antes de disponerse a salir Miku había escrito un pequeño recado sobre adonde habían ido y a qué hora regresarían, por si Kaito se despertaba viera el papel y supiera, y no quedará con preocupación o algo por el estilo.

Ahora si ya dispuestos a irse cerraron la puerta, dejando la casa en un silencio total no se escuchaba más que el sonido de la brisa del ventilador, pasaron varios minutos incluso paso media hora cuando por fin el peli azul despertó parpadeando un par de veces, levantando su brazo derecho y tallo ambos ojos.

-¿Uh?- Dijo un tanto confundido, levantándose y mirando a su alrededor. Total silencio, ¿acaso no había cuatro personas más? Miro a todos lados y nada, ni un alma.

Bajo su mirada hacia la pequeña mesa que había ahí alcanzando a ver un papel que había ahí no dudo en tomarlo y al momento de leerlo sintió como si lo dejarán olvidado. Todos estaban disfrutando de la playa, y el estaba "solo" en la casa, como si no le importará a nadie.

-¡Que crueles que son!- Dio un grito pensando que no había nadie más que el.

-¿Por qué estás gritando?- Pregunto el Samurai de cabellos morados detrás del sofá en el cual Kaito estaba sentado. En seguida que lo escucho salto de susto ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? Fue lo que se pregunto pero, ahora estaba aliviado no era el único entonces.

-Gakupo~ Que bueno que tú estás aquí también- Decía aliviado con un deje de bienestar en la expresión de su rostro.

-Acabo de llegar, estaba ensayando una canción- Le respondía sacando las hojas donde estaba escrita la canción que había ensayado en el estudio.

-Oh, ¿en serio?- Musito tranquilamente tomando las hojas y dándoles un pequeño vistazo. No era muy larga, además de que tenía pocas estrofas una canción corta no estaba mal. Además el nombre era bastante gracioso.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los demás?- Pregunto, notando un silencio total en toda la casa. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión, ni el ruido de una típica pelea de los gemelos.

-Fueron a la playa- Respondió, casi con un lloriqueo en su tono de voz al recordar que lo habían dejado a un lado.

-¿La playa?- Musito en un tono interrogador, ah… ahora recordaba que hacía mucho calor bueno el de alguna forma no lo sentía, no era una persona que le afectará mucho esas cosas por lo que el frío y eso no era su debilidad.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos antes de que Kaito se levantara de golpe de donde estaba sentado, estirándose después de estar tanto tiempo dormido necesitaba desentumir sus músculos o al menos los que creía tener. Se encamino a la salida dejando a Gakupo solo, pero no era tan malo para dejarlo ahí por lo que no dudo en hacerle una oferta.

-Ne, Gakupo ¿Quieres salir un rato?- Llamo Kaito al más alto mientras se colocaba sus zapatos y se disponía a salir pero claro esperaría la respuesta del peli morado.

-…- Le observo un par de segundos, ¿salir? ¿Adónde planeaba ir? Se cuestiono antes de tomar su decisión y acompañarle, quería quedarse a descansar un rato pero de igual manera quería salir un rato y distraerse un poco de seguro Kaito conocía algún lugar tranquilo en el cual podría tomar algo y descansar un poco.

-Suena bien…- Contesto Gakupo caminando a la entrada de la casa y de igual forma colocándose sus zapatos.

-¡Vamos~!- Exclamo con alegría Kaito, saliendo del lugar.

* * *

Gakupo observo el lugar detalladamente, muy raro para su gusto. Pero era lo común en una cafetería. Contando los estampados de anime en las paredes, la música que en ese momento se escuchaba. Mientras ambos esperaban a que un mesero se les acercará a tomar sus ordenes Kaito miraba sonriente a su alrededor y Gakupo solo mantenía una neutra expresión en su rostro.

No tardo en llegar una chica con una esponjosa falda, vestía de maid para tal vez era temática del restaurante, pensó Gakupo.

-Hiii~ Soy Miyuki y seré su mesera, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?- Decía, con una voz chillona, lo siguiente fue que dejo las cartas donde venían todos los platillos que ese día estarían disponibles.

El peli morado se concentro en las bebidas, no tenía mucho apetito en ese momento, tal vez si tomaba algo le apetecería comer algo pero por el momento solo quería una soda de zarzamora.

-Puedes traerme una soda de zarzamora- Dijo en tono de voz seguro.

Esa había sido su elección, ahora solo faltaba que Kaito escogiera, y conociéndolo sabía que escogería algún postre que tuviera helado. Y había muchos, solo faltaba que decidiera.

La camarera escribió en seguida lo que Gakupo le había ordenado, ahora se concentraba en lo que pediría el peli azul.

-Yo quiero Choco Cake, con extra helado de chocolate y vainilla y una soda de mora azul- Ordeno en tono alegre, estaba seguro de su elección y ansioso por probarlo, sonreía a la camarera con esa sonrisa encantadora que tenía, sonrojando a la chica, que no hizo nada más que evitar la mirada con el anotando en seguida su orden.

-¡E-En seguida se los traeré!- Exclamo, en seguida alejándose de ahí.

Gakupo observo la expresión de la chica al alejarse, al igual que el tono en el que les había respondido. Aunque no le dio mucha importancia e inmediatamente se volteo nuevamente hacia Kaito que sonreía de manera tonta, de seguro estaba ansioso por el platillo que había ordenado.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?- Le preguntaba sin rodeo alguno, haciendo que se despabilara de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Porque es la primera vez que vengo aquí con alguien- Contestaba, nuevamente sonriendo de manera feliz confundiendo un poco al más alto.

-¿No había venido aquí con Miku o los demás?- Preguntaba, con ambas manos dentro de las mangas de su Kimono. En seguida obtuvo respuesta con un movimiento de cabeza de parte de Kaito.

-Nop, siempre había venido solo por eso me hace muy feliz venir con alguien, y más si eres tú- Contesto con esa misma sonrisa que había hecho en todo el camino, o un poco más diferente notaba algo raro.

Ante esto el samurái sintió sus mejillas teñirse de color rosado, pero inmediatamente lo hizo desaparecer de su rostro para que Kaito no se diera cuenta.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, la chica había llegado nuevamente con las órdenes de ambos. Dejando delante de Gakupo su refresco de zarzamora con dos hielos en el vaso, y de Kaito su pastel de chocolate con dos bolas de chocolate y dos de vainilla.

-Lamento la tardanza- Exclamo la fémina haciendo una leve reverencia, aunque no había tardado mucho era común en ellos disculparse si el servició tardaba un poco.

-Descuida, no tardaste nada- Dijo Kaito, nuevamente sonriéndole como l había hecho antes para hacer que esta se alejara de ahí una vez más.

-¡C-Con permiso!- Exclamo y se alejo, lejos de la mesa donde ambos estaban.

Gakupo suspiro pesadamente, que actitud tan tonta la que tenía la chica ante la sonrisa del peli azul, además porque Kaito era tan amable, porque sonreía de esa manera ante todo, porque… Espera. Antes de que pudiera pensar algo más se dio cuenta de todo lo que se estaba preguntando, ¿Por qué se concentraba tanto en eso? Más bien, ¿por qué le daba tanta importancia? Y que era esa extraña sensación que tenía dentro de el, algo parecido a… ¿Celos?

Haha… que tonto, sentir celos por algo así, más bien por su "amigo" porque solamente eran eso, y si estaban ahí juntos era porque no tenía intención de quedarse solo en casa, y Kaito le había invitado, no tenía muchas razones para rechazarlo… pero entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Pasa algo, Gakupo?- Pregunto Kaito, en tono preocupado al ver como peli morada lo observaba fijamente, además el aura que emitía era tremendamente aterradora.

-¿Uh?- Dijo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Ah, no pasa nada. Lo siento- Contestaba, tomando el vaso y dando un sorbo a su refresco.

-Oh, bueno- Musitó Kaito para tomar una cucharada de su helado, sintiendo sus mejillas estremecerse ante el ataque del helado tan dulce y el pastel era perfecto, suave y tan delicioso. Era un manjar, al degustar cada cucharada sentía los dulces sabores hundir su boca en millones de sensaciones, pro bajando de su éxtasis de sabores noto que Gakupo solo tomaba un refresco, tal vez no tenía hambre. Pero, no le gustaba ser el único en comer algo solido, tomo una cucharada del pastel con helado de chocolate y la acerco al peli morado.

-Prueba Gakupo esta delicioso- Le decía sonriente esperando a que comiera lo que estaba en la cuchara, y que fuera rápido porque estaba descongelándose.

Observo la cuchara posarse delante de él, no era muy amante de los dulces por lo que pensó dos veces en tomar el bocado pero, no era maleducado como para dejarlo, además varias personas que estaban ahí los miraban dudosos pero alcanzaba a escuchar lo que algunas chicas de otra misa murmuraban.

"¿Son pareja? ¿Una pareja gay? ¡Tan lindoooos!"

Un tic había empezado aparecer en Gakupo, todo eso era una equivocación pero no se pararía para decírselos eso sería más bochornoso por lo que solo lo ignoraría. Hasta que se fueran. Pensó nuevamente antes de acercarse para tomar el bocado de la cuchara que el peli azul le brindaba, degustando el sabor suavemente.

-Hm…- Decía saboreando mejor el sabor.

-¿Esta delicioso cierto?- Pregunto, Kaito sonriente separando la cuchara del peli morado, interrogándolo con la mirada quería saber su respuesta.

Gakupo solo trago y asintió levemente.

-¿Verdad? ¡Esta delicioso!- Terminando de decir aquello, noto que el peli morado había dejado un poco en la cuchara, no iba a desperdiciarlo, después de todo la comida no se desperdiciaba. Unos segundos después de haber degustado el platillo de su compañero, noto al peli azul llevarse la cuchara a su propia boca. Su lengua había tocado esa cuchara, más bien sus saliva estaba en toda la cuchara, ¿Kaito de verdad lo había hecho? Ambas salivas, la de él y Gakupo ya estaban mezcladas, no pudo evitar sentir, pero esta vez más intenso ese color rojo en sus mejillas, ahora en todo su rostro.

-¿Oh…?- Musito Kaito al saborear mejor los restos de pastel que había quedado en la cuchara.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Gakupo más tranquilo, después de aquello sentía su rostro teñirse de un tono semi rosado.

-Está más dulce, que antes- Decía saboreando lo último que quedaba en la cuchara. Aunque no le prestó mucha atención y solo siguió comiendo, hasta terminarlo. Ya ambos habían terminado, por lo que no tardo en llegar la misma camarera para recibir el pago. Que fue en efectivo por el peli morado, aunque Kaito quería pagar su parte Gakupo no lo dejo.

Ambos se dispusieron a salir no sin antes agradecer por la comida, y Kaito sonreírle por última vez a la amable camarera que los había atendido, solo para hacer que Gakupo frunciera el ceño verdaderamente enojado, estaba actuando de manera muy amable, y más con esa chica… ¡¿PORQUE ESTAS ENOJADO POR ESO GAKUPO?! Se preguntaba así mismo, de verdad no entendía el porqué… de verdad que no.

* * *

Salieron de ahí lo más rápido posible, Kaito levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de que el cielo ahora estaba nublado. ¿Iba a llover? Pero si el pronóstico del clima decía cielo despejado, más ese calor infernal.

-Parece que va a llover…- Musito Kaito para romper el incomodo silencio que se había provocado entre os dos.

-Así parece.- Apenas contesto dejando a Kaito confundido ante la actitud que ahora el peli morado tenía, ¿estaba molesto? Se pregunto así mismo.

-¿Estas enojado, Gakupo?- Pregunto sin rodeos, sonriendo de lado.

-No.- Dijo con simpleza. Y con ese tono de voz con el que le había respondido claro que estaba enojado, Kaito podía ser en ocasiones despistado pero cuando la situación lo requería se lo tomaba en serio.

-¿Qué pasa, Gakupo? ¿Paso algo? ¿Hice algo malo?- Preguntaba, y esa última pregunta fue la que le hizo detenerse emitiendo esa misma aura de antes, escalofriante de verdad que era escalofriante ver a Gakupo emitiendo esa energía y una aura tan poderosa.

-Dime, Kaito… ¿Por qué le sonreías de esa manera a la camarera?- Pregunto, intentando que esa aura que le rodeaba desapareciera y no asustara al peli azul.

-¿E-Eh?- Apenas musito con una clara confusión.

-No digas "Eh", contéstame.- Le exigía ahora el peli morado acercándose hacia este, Kaito dando un paso hacia atrás temiendo de que le hiciera algún daño.

-E-Es algo… normal, así sonrió siempre…- Contestaba asustado, sintiendo su sangre enfriarse ante el acercamiento del peli morado.

Con esa respuesta, pudo sentirse un poco más tranquilo aunque solo un poco aun tenía cosas que preguntarle, pero bastante asustado lo notaba así que no quería presionarlo.

Nuevamente empezaron a caminar, hasta que la lluvia empezó hacerse presente, en un intento de encontrar escondite lo hallaron bajo la cortina de un restaurante, la lluvia solo los había mojado un poco aun así no era agradable estar mojado. (Claro en un buen sentido ¬w¬)

Se quedaron en silencio, observando claramente como la lluvia no cesaba tal vez en unos minutos si esta se calmaba podrían volver a su camino a casa, pero había algo que atormentaba la cabeza de Kaito, y quería encontrar respuesta, y sabía quién se la daría.

-Ne, Gakupo ¿puedo probar tu saliva?- Pregunto, en tono suave como si esa pregunta o mejor dicho petición fuera tan común, el peli morado se quedo estupefacto ante lo que había dicho, intentando encontrar un sano sentido a lo que había pedido.

-Kaito… ¿a qué te refieres?- Dijo, sabiendo my bien que dicha conversación no llevaría a nada bueno.

-Probar, me dejarías probarla.- Contesto, esta vez con un color rosado adornando sus mejillas. No sabía muy bien, como explicarlo pero quería probarla, y tenía un porque pero ahora no quería pensar en él.

Se quedaron en silencio, el peli morado tratando de analizar lo que pedía y el chico de cabellos azules esperando su respuesta.

Aunque era algo extraño, no podía negarse ante la suplicante mirada que Kaito estaba haciendo, mierda… esa era una mala jugada. Se decía Gakupo así mismo, antes de suspirar pesadamente. Su mirada se dirigió a todos lados, no había nadie en las calles, bueno estaba lloviendo y nadie estaría tan loco como para salir en plena lluvia, a menos que fuera con un paraguas.

-Bien, pero cierra los ojos y saca tu lengua un poco- Le ordeno, para acabar con todo eso y que su condenada curiosidad, o fuera lo que fuera acabará ahí.

Kaito asintió sonriente y cerró ambos ojos, sacando la punta de su lengua, esperando respuesta del Gakupo. Tomo el mentón de Kaito suavemente, así como la punta de su propia lengua salía, y en un suave movimiento se acercaba a la del peli azul, solo para tocarla rápidamente y alejarse en seguida.

-¡A-Ahí tienes!- Le dijo desviando la mirada, y en seguida Kaito hizo un puchero.

-No sentí nada, ¡Gakupo no seas mentiroso!- Exclamo el peli azul con ambas mejillas infladas.

-¡No seas exigente!- Le gritó el peli morado, solo para tomar nuevamente por el mentón al peli azul. -Bien, recuerda bien este sabor…- Musito antes de posar sus labios encima de los de Kaito, quien quedo sorprendido ante el contacto con los de Gakupo, en un suave y rápido movimiento ya había correspondido el beso del peli morado, y en segundos sentía su lengua juguetear con la del vocaloid, aunque no sabía muy bien quien jugaba con quien cuando Gakupo lo había atraído más hacia él, intensificando más mucho más ese beso, ambas lenguas peleando como víboras dentro de ambas bocas.

Ahí estaba, lo que Kaito esperaba saboreaba el sabor de la saliva de Gakupo como si fuera un verdadero manjar. Por la expresión de su rostro estaba hundido en un completo éxtasis, mientras Gakupo mantenía una expresión tranquila en su rostro, aunque lo estaba disfrutando de verdad que lo estaba haciendo, más cuando el peli azul succionaba su lengua con picardía. Pero la falta de oxigeno empezó hacerse presente, provocando que se separarán jadeando tal como animales después de perseguir a su presa.

Kaito con los labios hinchados, y Gakupo con el rostro más rojo que el de un tomate. Se retiro, el hilo de saliva que había quedado en la comisura de su boca.

-¿Satisfecho?- Apenas logro decir, ya que todavía no había recuperado por completo el aliento.

A lo que Kaito solo sonrió y asintió, sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse de rosado, relamió sus labios sintiendo aun la sensación de los carnosos y suaves labios del peli morado. De verdad que estaba dulce, la saliva del vocaloid de cabellos morados, era dulce y sabrosa.

-Mássss~- Le dijo estirando sus labios deseando un beso más, o más bien muchos más.

-¡No seas glotón!- Exclamaba Gakupo alejándolo con una de sus manos, haciendo fallido el intento de besarlo de nuevo de parte del peli azul. -¡No soy un helado!- Gritaba por ultimo.

-Nop, eres más dulce que un helado, Gakupo~- Dijo por último, con una sonrisa socarrona y divertida. Ante eso, el peli morado solo desvió su mirada con un obvio sonrojo en su rostro.

* * *

-Luu Habla-

Si se preguntan por los demás, están sufriendo en la playa por mendigos por no llevar a Kaito-chan con ellos, pero le fue mejor. (?) Hahaha, en fin espero y les haya gustado así bien bello quedo y más largo de lo planeado, total me gusta la pareja. Dejen reviews o lo que quieran, pero si son putadas los encontraré y los mataré.


End file.
